Problem: $\left(7x + 7\right)\left(-6x + 4\right) = \ ?$
$= 7x \cdot \left(-6x + 4\right) + 7 \cdot \left(-6x + 4\right)$ $= \left( 7x \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 7x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -42x^2 + \left( 7x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -42x^2 + \left( 28x - 42x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -42x^2 - 14x + \left( 7 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -42x^2 - 14x + 28$